Ruby and Brown
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What if the person with that said eye belonged to a cursed child? Does that mean they are doomed to not be found beautiful by anyone? Enter Yukina's dilemma.


**Hello everyone! Its been almost a year since I written a fanfic! I had so many things happen in my life but I now can get back into writing again. It feels so good to be back!**

 **I have seen the emails and I know that The Promise Kept has been requested for the longest on getting the chapters to continue! Well expect the new chapter sometime this week coming up!**

 **So while we wait for that, here is a new story! So happy to be back!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All rights reserved to the original artist.**_

 _ **Ruby and Brown**_

It was a wonderful afternoon of sunny, summer weather with wind lightly blowing through the bustling city filled with noise and chatter from citizens doing their daily activities, but today was not just mundane for Kuwabara. He was out of the city and already at the former master Genkai's temple, waiting to see the person he held dear to him.

Kuwabara kept smiling from the time he woke up and as he was scarfing down his breakfast with such urgency that he choked, causing Shizuru to laugh and jeer at him to the point she had to hold her sides. It didn't bother him, though. He was too happy for the events later today he had planned with a certain ice maiden beauty, it would be rude to keep her waiting, and Kuwabara was not one to miss a minute with her.

Once he reached the top of the temple stair, he bolted quickly to the main courtyard in a hurried excitement when he seen Yukina in the garden watering Genkai's vegetables. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear Kuwabara bellowed out her name, as he does each time he came to visit her.

Genkai had land as far as the eye can see, so she could be anywhere, but mostly its because he really wanted to make his attendance known; even to the few events of making Genkai mad for the interrupted peace.

Yukina then suddenly felt energy from a human she recognized, then suddenly snapping out of her thoughts as he called her name again, "Yukina! I'm here like I promised you, my love!"

She came a short distance to the path leading the courtyard, seeing Kuwabara cheering loudly to her name. Yukina smiled as she greeted him with a slight bow, her light blue summer yukata flowing in the gentle breeze and cheery blossoms swirling around, lifting the light tresses of her loose, sea blue hair.

"Hello again, Kazuma." she spoke softly, "I'm so pleased to see you again. Its been a few days since the last time you came to visit."

Kuwabara blushed heavily at the sight of her, she looked elegantly regal, just as a maiden of her culture is taught to be. He gulped shyly as she started to walk closer to him, _Yukina's so cute, I can't stop looking at her..._ He then shook his head, trying to reject the dirty thoughts that came to his mind, _C'mon, Kuwabra! You're here to hang out with her! Get it together!_

"Oh, Kazuma?" Yukina looked closer at him when she met his distance, wondering to what he was doing, "Are you feeling well?

"Huh?" he replied, then quickly changed into a content mood, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I'm fine now that I got to see you, sweetest Yukina!"

He then stopped for a moment, realizing he was being loud, yet the old master never appeared to beat him like he had done a few times. She would ambush him with no warning, but this time, nothing happened.

Looking stumped, he asked, "Hey, where the heck is Genkai? I would have thought she would have clocked me by now."

"I believe she said she was going out to Spirit World to speak with Koenma. She rarely ever leaves here, so it must have been important." She replied, then suddenly she remembered something else, "She also told me to tell you that while you're visiting, she wants you to fix her roof, call it training your strength."

Kuwabara growled angrily, _Whatever, Genkai, I'm not missing any time with Yukina today! Get that lazy punk Urameshi, he's your heir to your Spirit Wave thingy anyway!_

He suddenly changed his mood, bouncing and twirling around in his usual fashion, ending with a cocky smile and flexing his arms from under his white shirt, "You're knight in shining armor, Kazuma Kuwabara has arrived! What would you like to do today?"

Yukina looked towards the stairs leading in the temple, "I was about to make tea, if you would like to join me, Kazuma. I thought since it was such a nice day, I can use the special leaves Genkai brought from Spirit World a long time ago."

Kuwabara halted for a minute, "It's not gonna turn me into a ghost, is it?"

She giggled gently, "Not at all, Kazuma, its just really good tea. I promise it won't hurt you, you'll like it. I really like this one, but its a rare find."

He smirked, not one to miss Yukina's delightful teas tastings, and if Genkai had it, it must be safe. Or at least grant her to live longer since she drinks it all the time.

"Of course I trust you, Yukina!" Kuwabara beamed, "I love your teas! Shizuru always makes coffee, and its always straight black."

He turned, curling his lip, "Its kind of like Shizuru's soul." Kuwabara then turned to Yukina, further confused about that last comment, but she smiled politely.

"Uh, don't tell Shizuru that." he chortled anxiously. "She'd kick my butt if she found out."

Yukina just nodded amusingly, being use to the Kuwabara siblings usual arguments. She found it to be quite funny sometimes, wandering if all siblings are like them.

She lead the way into the tea room. Kuwabara sat at the table, folding his legs underneath as Yukina gathered the tea cups, the pot and set the little jar of leave next to the fire burner and gathered water into the pot and prepared.

Kuwabara hummed a little tune to himself as he waited for Yukina. He didn't mind watching her taking such care to provide comfort to pretty much any guest welcomed to the temple. She was a great hostess, but Kuwabara saw her kindness in just anything she cared for. It was just her nature, something Kuwabara found to be unlike the girls here in his school.

Besides her personality, the tightness of her yukata around her body gave her a sensual shape of her small hips, when he suddenly caught himself and shook his head of the thoughts his young male mind traveled to.

He blushed again, looking down at the table, thinking of Yukina's over all happiness made him feel good. As long as she was content with living in the Human World, Kuwabara's heart was at ease, but it didn't help that he was still in a one sided love affair.

He didn't even know if she felt the same, or feel anything other than friendship in that case, but he was willing to try show her to see how much he care

As he kept his eyes on the table, he remained in his thoughts, _Well...I'm over here now...maybe today is the day to tell her?_

He looked back up, seeing Yukina set the pot down to brew, now cutting two red apples into eight slices to split between them. She was humming a tune of her own as she twiddled away at the apple when she paused for a moment, her mind going back to what she was pondering on earlier.

She placed the knife down, looking towards the open panel door, facing two yellow birds flying around the rose bush growing just outside. Yukina laughed lightly at the entertainment the birds provided for a brief moment just before they left.

Reaching her hand out, she took one pull of a particular rose that was strangely the brightest of red compared to the rest and held it in her hand, then bringing it closer to her nose, enduring the sweet essence.

"Are the rose here blooming so beautifully, Kazuma?" She asked, turning to face him.

Kuwabara sat up quickly, blushing after lingering too long on her, "O-oh Yeah! Definitely the prettiest one in the whole garden if you picked it, my love!"

He nodded quickly, her sudden looks towards his way caught him off guard sometimes. She looked at the rose again, "Its such a beautiful shade of red, don't you agree? My eyes are almost that same color."

She looked beyond the opening panels to the forest, A few wood land animals were either running about or climbing the vast about of trees surrounding the property, nature at its peace.

"Back in my village, every maiden had eyes as blue as the ice that surrounded us, including my mother. But I'm the only one with eyes the shade of rubies. I was also told my brother has the same eye color as me. Not many would look into my eyes, I was told it was a cursed color."

Kuwabara worried when he seen her face changed to a discouraging sadness. He felt his heart ache for her, yet rage came quick to his mind.

 _How dare they say her eye color is cursed?! No one insults my Yukina! No one!_

Realizing the depression resting upon her usually sweet demeanor, he felt the time was now or never.

He then silently gulped anxiously, _Say something nice about her, damn it!_

"I-I think y-your eyes are a beautiful color too, Y-Yukina!"

Yukina looked to him silently for a few seconds, watching Kuwabara's sweating on his brow in panic. Her eyes fallen back on the rose she held gently in her hand, her delicate fingers touching each tip of the soft petals.

 _I hope she's not mad at me! I didn't mean to offend her! I was just being honest! I gotta apologize!_

Before he could say anything to her, she looked up at Kuwabara, tilting her head a little, "Do you really like my eyes that much, Kazuma?"

He nodded nervously, "I-I do! I think you have really pretty eyes, Yukina! I'm being honest! I..."

Kuwabara quickly calmed up, feeling like any more words won't be needed. He finally, at last, got to complement something of her natural beauty for the first time. For as many times they have met over the years, Kuwabara was always too worried about her reaction if he mentioned how gorgeous she looked in her kimonos, or how the rays from the sunsets they've watched together made her soft, yet lightly cold, porcelain skin made her glow like an angel.

For years he wanted to let her know, today was just a mutter that may change things between the both of them, hopefully in his favor.

After what seemed to be never ending silence, Yukina giggled joyfully, "You are the first person to tell me that they like my eyes, Kazuma. All of my years of living in that village, I never liked my own eyes, until I seen my first rose when I started living here."

Kuwabara remained silent, reflecting on what she had just told him, "I had no idea...I'm so sorry, Yukina..."

He sighed inwardly, then slowly exhaled, and started over again, "Yukina, you're an amazing person! Your eyes are fine, it doesn't mean you're evil or anything, so forget those bad thoughts! You have value just like everyone else."

He then pointed at himself, "Look, my eyes are brown. Its the most common color for humans, but you have a really special color. That's also one of the reasons why...I like you so much..."

Again, the room went silent for a moment. Kuwabara looked at her anxiously as Yukina kept her eyes to the rose in her hand. She then moved closer to the table, placing the rose on the surface.

Suddenly as he finished, he watched as Yukina kneel to his level, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Kuwabara's face went bright red, this is the first time she actually hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, Kazuma. I really appreciate you the most. You're the kindest human being I ever met."

Kuwabara laughed restlessly, "Y-you're forever welcome, my dearest Yukina! Anything to make you happy!"

As the tea started to whistle, Yukina got up and took the pot off and to the table along with two tea cups and the plate of sliced apples. They talked and laughed as Kuwabara took an apple slice, posing and showing off his arms and telling his stories of his life in high school as Yukina listened carefully, sipping on her tea, noticing the wind caring the cherry blossom leaves into the canopy of trees beyond the courtyard, feeling free of her people and being among those who adored her the most.

Yukina picked up the rose as Kuwabara laughed to himself, bringing it to her nose to enjoy the scent of matching colored plant, residing in the memory of her first rose.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
